Ambush (John Smith 10)
Story Omni 2, Luffy, Usopp, Brook, Sanji and Franky arrive at an abandoned building, out in the middle of a forest. Franky: Surprised that there even is a forest like this on this planet. Sanji: It is pretty suspicious. Luffy: Oy! Where’s my monkey? Omni 2: Inside, though we should wait a moment. Luffy: Agreed. Usopp: What? Why? Sanji: Because the others are almost here. (Then, Omni 1, Zoro, Chopper and Nami come out of the forest, joining them. Sanji gets excited.) Nami-san! It feels as if thousands of years since I last saw your beauty! Nami: Yes, yes. Hello Sanji. Brook: Where’s Robin? Chopper: We couldn’t find her. Either way, we’re here. Luffy: Yosh! Let’s go in! Omni 2: Just a moment. (The two Omnis walk up to each other, each growing fin-like growths.) Omni 1 & 2: Ditto! (They high-five, and merge back together. Omni’s body reverts.) Omni: Now we’re ready. End Scene The crew goes inside the building, finding a high tech laboratory. It has a large open areaon the first floor. There’s a second level, where all the computers and test tubes and chemicals were. Franky: Wow. This place looks as advanced as Dr. Vegapunk, the greatest mind of our time. Luffy: You guys hear something? Zoro: No, and that’s weird. There must be one person that builds these things, yet I can hear no thoughts. Sanji: Unless this place is abandoned. Nami: Let’s be careful then. (The group walks forward, when a cloud of golden dust appears and envelops them. Omni’s skin turns into metal, his face turning into a grill plate.) Omni: NRG! (Omni is protected from the dust, while the others are coughing. Omni fires a radiation beam, causing the dust to disperse. Omni turns to look at the others, seeing them all completely still.) Something’s wrong. (Then, Luffy, Zoro, Nami, Usopp, Sanji and Chopper walk forward, acting like robots. They then turn to face Omni, Franky and Brook, all of them with gem devices on their foreheads.) Franky: What are those things on their heads? (Omni flashes back to a battle between Shocksquatch and a yeti with a mind control band on its forehead.) Omni: Mind control device. You two have one as well. Brook: Hm. Perhaps I’m protected because as a skeleton, I have no physical brain, yohohoho! Franky: And I am all metal, so it couldn’t penetrate. Probably why you’re protected as well. (Franky presses his finger to his forehead, breaking the gem on his forehead.) Voice: Didn’t get all of you, huh? Should’ve expected as much from the Straw Hat Pirates. (Omni, Franky and Brook look up, and see a teenager in a lab coat. He’s got blond hair and blue eyes, looking exactly like John.) Brook: Who are you? Scientist: You haven’t heard of me. Such a shame. I, am Dr. John, apprentice to Dr. Vegapunk, and the one in charge here. I have used my research here to perfect my greatest, and original idea, the mind control device. With it, I can turn armies of pirates into obedient, mindless warriors, as reliable as the Pacifista. They will attack other pirates, working for the Marines, so any casualties will be simply pirates, the scum of the world! Then, I’ll become the leading scientific mind of the Marines, getting rid Vegapunk once and for all. You three have no use to me if you can’t be controlled. Now my servants, destroy them! Omni: Target the gems. Free them from control. Luffy’s body glows a bright pink, steam being released from his body. A moment later, Luffy appears to Omni’s side, hitting Omni from the side, sending him flying towards the left wall. He catches himself just in time. Sanji dashes forward, kicking Franky, pushing him back towards the door. Zoro draws two swords, striking at Brook. He draws his cane sword, parrying and jumping over him, heading in further into the laboratory. Omni fires a radiation beam, but Luffy vanishes, then appears in front of Omni, his fist hardening and turning black. Luffy: Armament Hardening; Jet Pistol! (Luffy hits Omni hard in the chest, the metal armor cracking. Omni goes flying, and hits the wall. Then, a series of cyan clouds hit Omni, pinning him to the wall.) Nami: Clima-Tact: Milky Ball! (Omni starts to superheat his armor, trying to burn free. Luffy bites his thumb, blowing into it, causing it to grow to the size of a giant. Nami swings the Clima-Tact, releasing a whip of black clouds, which wrap around Luffy’s arm. Lightning envelops the arm, not harming Luffy.) Na-ffy Lightning! Luffy: (Twisting his arm in a corkscrew) Gigant Rifle! (Luffy swings his fist forward, which unscrews and twists at a powerful speed, enveloped with lightning. Omni is hit head on, pushed against the wall. The wall doesn’t break, causing Omni to take the full force of the attack.) Franky: Weapons Left! (Franky’s left knuckles open up, firing bullets at Sanji, who dodges at a blinding speed. Sanji appears in front of Franky and kicks him, but Franky raises his right arm in time to block it, slightly denting it.) You guys sure don’t mess around! (Sanji jumps back, as Franky’s right shoulder opens up.) Franky Cannon! Chopper: Guard Point! (Chopper grows into a giant fur ball, taking the cannon attacks. He then shrinks down to a squarish reindeer human hybrid, being about the height of a human. He has hoof hands and feet.) Kung-Fu Point! Chopper charges in, jumping and hitting Franky with several punches and kicks, pushing him back each time. Franky goes to punch him, and Chopper jumps into the air to dodge. Franky opens up his left shoulder. Franky: Franky Rocket Launcher! (Franky fires several missiles at Chopper, who shifts back to Brain Point, his original child form. Sanji appears next to him, grabs, and throws Chopper into the air, having him dodge the missiles.) Sanji: Sky Walk! (Sanji pushes with his legs, shooting himself into the air, dodging the missiles. The missiles hit the wall, causing a slight shake in the base.) Dr. John: Try all you want! You can’t defeat my minions! Nehehehehehe! (In the air, Chopper morphs into a taller form of the Brain Point, with giant thick horns coming off the front of his head. He has long arms and legs and built arms near the hoof hands. His back is extremely hairy.) Chopper: Horn Point! (Chopper falls at Franky at an incredible rate, horns first.) Franky: Darn it! (Franky raises both of his arms over his head, blocking and stopping the attack. Sanji then appears in front of him, his leg on fire.) Sanji: Diable Jambe! (Sanji hits Franky square in the chest, sending him flying into the wall behind him, with a burning footprint on his chest.) Zoro swings madly at Brook, while Brook parries and moves back away from Zoro. Brook jumps to dodge a strike, when Zoro jumps as well. Zoro: Nigiri. (Zoro points the blades of his swords to his left.) Flash! (He swings his swords across his body, creating a shockwave that flies at Brook. Brook stomps his foot into the air, pushing himself up enough to dodge the attack. The shockwave flies at Dr. John, and he ducks, several computers and beakers destroyed by the attack.) Dr. John: What are you doing?! Keep the battle on the ground! Brook: Whoo! That was close. Usopp: Green Star: Devil! (Brook looks down, seeing a giant venus flytrap approaching him.) Brook: (Screaming in fear.) Ooooohhhhh! Scary! (He’s eaten by the venus flytrap, when a humming noise is heard.) Three-Verse Humming; Arrow Notch Slash. (Then, the venus flytrap is sliced in half, as Brook comes out, landing on his feet.) Ooh, that was really terrifying. (Zoro then appears behind him, slicing through Brook’s spine with both swords, cutting him into three parts. The parts fall to the floor, as Dr. John laughs hysterically.) Dr. John: Mehehehehehe! I now have control of one of the most feared pirate crew in all the New World! I did have to eliminate some of them, but their sacrifice will ensure the safety of the future to come! Luffy’s arm stops spinning, the lightning disappearing, but he doesn’t pull his arm back. Then, electricity travels up his arm at a fast speed. Nami holds up the Clima-Tact, drawing it into her rod. The electricity flies off Luffy, and travels up the rod, electrocuting Nami. Nami: Eeeeeehhhh! (The gem on her forehead is destroyed, and she passes out. The electricity lands on the ground, and reveals Omni, with his head cylindrical.) Omni: Buzzshock: Hahahahahaha! (Franky gets up, his left shoulder opening.) Franky: Franky Rocket Launcher! (Missiles fly out at Sanji and Chopper, and Chopper goes into Guard Point, taking the attack. Franky then raises his hands, putting them together.) Radical Beam! (Franky fires a powerful laser, which hits Chopper and explodes on contact, creating a flash of light in the process. When the light fades, Chopper is in Brain Point, the gem destroyed.) Zoro and Usopp cover their eyes from the light, when a ghostly spirit comes out Brook’s bones, connecting the severed parts, and bringing them back together. He stands up, and his sword is infused with the spirit. Brook: Yohohoho! Now, let’s rock this place! Soul Solid! (Brook charges forward, and swings his sword. Zoro jumps to the side, while Usopp jumps backwards. However, a chilling wind hits Usopp in the face, freezing the gem, causing it to crack and break. Usopp then falls to the floor, unconscious.) Dr. John: Impossible! No matter. I still have the Big Three! Destroy the survivors! Luffy turns to Omni, who was charging a lightning blade in his hand. Omni flies forward, going to jab Luffy. Luffy raises his leg, blocking the attack with his foot, then punches Omni, sending him back. Omni: Oof! He can hit me. (Then, Omni is hit by a kind of mind attack, and he falls to his knees.) Aagh! (Then, Luffy stomps him into the ground, Omni reverting.) Characters *Omni **Ultimate John *Brook *Franky *Yeti (flashback) Mind Controlled Characters *Luffy *Usopp *Chopper *Nami *Sanji *Zoro Villains *Dr. John Aliens By Ultimate John *Ditto *NRG *Buzzshock Flashback *Shocksquatch Trivia *Omni meets his alternate dimension counterpart, Dr. John. *Dr. John seems slightly crazy. *Omni once again has to fight mind controlled friends. **This will happen many more times later on. *It's revealed that Luffy can hit Omni when his body is made of electricity. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in John Smith 10 Category:John Smith 10: Dimension Travel Arc Category:John Smith 10: One Piece Arc